This relates to drilling wells in deep water and particularly to equipment for improving the safety of workers on offshore drilling platforms. As used herein, an offshore platform includes any device for drilling in water.
Drilling in deep water can be a reasonably dangerous activity. When systems fail, workers can be exposed to the risk of fire and explosion.
In the Macondo disaster in the Gulf of Mexico, conventional systems failed. The workers on the platform were then tethered to the well and when the well exploded, many were injured and killed.